


To Have and To Hold

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [8]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It's a wedding, M/M, Wedding, asriel's a flower girl, gender roles are smashed, these dorks are getting married, wedddiiinng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Grillby and Gaster are getting married. It's a time to be happy, but both of them are feeling the stress of the situation. They both are just so in love, though, that it really doesn't matter.(another part to the soulmate series. :) with a LOT of fluff)





	1. A Little Arguing Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

For one reason or another, Gaster and Grillby were under the impression that planning a wedding was easy, and were confused when others laughed at this thought. The King flat out refused to believe it, giving Gaster another week off instead of the few days Gaster requested. 

“Trust me,” He’d said to a glowering Gaster. “You’ll need it. Once everything’s planned and purchased, it’ll be a lot easier.” Then he paused. “Actually, just take off as much time as you want outside of a week. Weddings are stressful.”

_ “I’m sure they aren’t as bad as all that.”  _ Gaster replied stubbornly.  _ “I think you’re exaggerating.”  _

The King chuckled, but didn’t bother to argue. “If you say so, Gaster. Have fun planning.”

At the moment, Gaster was sitting on his favorite barstool; the one at the end of the bar. He took a slow, steady sip of coffee, waiting to have Grillby’s full attention before they began to make plans in the small notebook Gaster had with him. Grillby finished cleaning the cups before walking so he was face to face with Gaster.

“So… wedding plans.” He smiled. Gaster smiled in return. He watched the bartender slide his hand across the counter and hold Gaster’s hand, flames circling around the bone, warming the hand completely. 

“Yeah. Wedding plans…” Gaster sighed, lost in thought, and focusing on the flames twisting around his bone. “So I guess the first question is, how many people are we inviting?” 

Grillby hummed a quiet tune, his smile still firmly in place. “I think a better question would be, who don’t we want there?” 

Gaster pulled his hand away, and he stared at his fiance in confusion. “What?”

“Well, the entire town of Snowdin will be present,” Gaster frowned. “These people are my family.” Grillby explained, trying to sound sweet. “They’ll kill me if I don’t invite them.” 

“But, the whole town? I mean, with an outside ceremony I guess we’ll have enough room.” Gaster pondered out loud, but at his comment, Grillby raised what should have been an eyebrow, but was only flames.

“Who said we were having an outside ceremony?” Gaster looked up at the question.

“I only assumed we would, considering the area here in Snowdin is so very beautiful, with it’s white, glistening snow.”

“Snow, made out of frozen water. If it starts to snow, I’ll get hurt. The only place in the Underground we could have it would be in Hotland.” Grillby explained, and Gaster blushed a deep violet color, knowing he should known that.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to have in it inside, then, as Hotland isn’t very… nice to look at. And I suppose our furrier guests wouldn’t be too appreciative of the climate.” Gaster took a few notes. Grillby nodded, and walked around the bar. He held Gaster from behind. Gaster smiled. He felt Grillby’s soul brimming to the surface of his chest, and, having felt the change in Grillby’s soul position, his soul changed position to meet Grillby’s. There was a thin layer of clothing, separating the two from meeting. 

“Let’s take a break from this, Wingdings Gaster.” Grillby told him in a low tone, before he started to kiss at his skull. 

“Grillby, my dear, we just started…” Gaster attempted to protest. “But… I suppose… just ten minutes.” Grillby was grinning, Gaster didn’t even have to look to see. 

“I’ll go lock the door.”

“You’re at nine minutes and fifty-six seconds. You better hurry.” Gaster told him in a sing-song tone. He laughed as Grillby dashed to the door. Gaster closed his notebook and turned around before he shed his overcoat. Maybe planning would be more fun than he thought it’d be.

 

Grillby glared at his bedroom wall. Wedding planning was horrendous, and he hated it. This is what it did to monsters. Monsters who used to enjoy the moments of quick soul sharing in the bar. Grillby couldn’t remember who brought up the flowers, but he wanted to say it was Gaster. Petty disagreements over flower colors led to a full blown argument about decorations. 

Grillby had eventually kicked him out of the bar. Gaster had returned home, and when Grillby joined him at home, he noticed that Gaster had set up shop on the couch, complete with blankets and pillows. The skeleton refused to look at him, which led Grillby to go to the bedroom upstairs. It took thirty minutes for the fire monster to realize how stupid it all had been, and he went downstairs.

Although it was late, after eleven now, Gaster was still up, writing in a notebook about what Grillby assumed was science. Slowly, Grillby crawled over the arm of the couch, crawling on top of Gaster, who had his body sprawled out on all the cushions. Gaster didn’t respond, until Grillby moved the notebook out of his sight. Gaster frowned, but the bartender didn’t care.

“I’m sorry, Wingdings Gaster.” He said sweetly, sincerely. “I love you, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Please forgive me?” The skeleton huffed.

“Get off me.” He murmured, though Grillby heard some endearment in his voice. 

“Not until you forgive me.” Grillby told him. Gaster rolled his eyes, and he smiled as he flicked his wrist. Immediately, Grillby felt a tug on his soul, and when Gaster waved upwards, Grillby was hovering a foot over his soulmate. Using the hand not holding his soul, Gaster cupped Grillby’s face, bring him in for a soft, chaste kiss.

“Of course I forgive you.” He whispered, and Grillby beamed, burning gold now. “I’m sure we can get this wedding business all worked out. It’ll just take patience.”


	2. What a Beautiful Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks.

Grillby fidgeted nervously, standing at the front of the altar, looking occasionally at Asgore. The king of the Underground, of all monsters, was going to officiate his wedding, something he’d never imagined would happen. Grillby was burning gold, for the most part, swirls of magenta occasionally making an appearance out of nervousness. Asgore saw this, and chuckled.

“Deep breaths, young man. Today is a joyous day. No need to be nervous.” Grillby nodded at the king’s words, adjusting his deep violet bow tie. He was wearing a white button up, silver vest, and a black suit jacket and slacks. Still, the flares if magenta didn’t leave. The ceremony wouldn’t start for another hour. It’d been Asgore’s idea to come here, and this was why, to gage the groom’s nervousness. The king stepped down, patted Grillby on the shoulder, and lead him to the back room. A tea kettle and two cups were waiting for them. Grillby took a seat, Asgore sitting across from him. He watched his royal highness ignite a magical flame to boil the tea kettle over. Grillby would have offered to do it himself, but his nerves left him speechless. 

Asgore didn’t mind, pouring a cup for Grillby and himself. The two sat in silence, sipping at the tea slowly. The tea must have had some kind of magic infused with it, as Grillby’s stress and worries melted farther and farther away with each sip.

“Thank you.” The fire monster finally spoke. “I really needed this.”

“Oh, I know.” Asgore chuckled. “I remember my wedding day. If I recall correctly, I was drinking something a little stronger than tea.” That made Grillby smile. “Seems the entire town of Snowdin is decorated with your colors.” Asgore commented, glancing out the window.

“Yeah. It’s not very often monsters get married around here. Most of these folks have lived here since the barrier, already settled down and married.” Grillby sipped his tea. “Do you think Gaster and I will be together forever?”

“Of course I do. You’re soulmates, after all.”

 

Gaster paced, his soul beating in his chest. He kept fidgeting with the gold tie around his neck, loosening it just to tighten it again, pulling it out from the underneath of his silver vest. Toriel, who was sitting with him, waiting with him for the cue, got to her feet. With a sigh, she stopped Gaster, fixed his tie, and smoothed out his black suit jacket.

“There.” She said gently, cupping his skull in her paw. “You look perfect. Stop fidgeting, okay?” 

Gaster blushed violet and smiled before taking a seat. “What if he’s not at the altar when I walk down it, Toriel? What if he leaves? What if this is all too much for him? I’m so scared. I can’t imagine my life without him.” He spoke quickly as he wringed his hands, and while Toriel didn’t understand a word he’d said, the sight was enough for her to gather how scared he was. She left, only worrying Gaster more until she came back. In her hands were two slices of butterscotch pie. All tension left Gaster, and he smiled as the pie was set in front of him.

“I made it especially for you.” Toriel soothed. “Go ahead and eat up.” He didn’t have to be told twice. The scientist began shoveling the pie into his mouth, making a soft noise at how good it tasted. He finished it quickly, and smiled a little wider.

_ “Thanks, Toriel. I needed that.”  _ He signed. 

“Of course dear.” She told him. “The wedding will start in twenty minutes, are you ready?”

_ “Yes, I think so. Is Asriel ready?”  _ As the question was signed, the little goat boy came into the room, carrying a wicker basket full of echo flower petals. His aging process was faster than most, but it wasn’t surprising, as each soul aged differently. He wasn’t wearing any formal clothes, like his mother and father, but did have on a nice green t-shirt with yellow stripes. He smiled shyly and swung the basket.

“Moooooom.” He whined quietly. “Is it time?”

“Not yet.” Toriel smiled. “Go to your post and be patient, my child. Later we’ll have dinner and sweets.” The child was placated by the promise of food, and stood by door, greeting guests with one of the royal guards as they passed by. Everything was ready, it was going to happen. He was going to marry the monster of his dreams.

_ “I have to use the bathroom.”  _ Gaster signed to Toriel, dashing to the bathroom before closing and locking the door. He hesitated before bringing his soul forth, it sliding out with more resistance than normal due to his clothes. Gaster looked at his soul in his hands, the eruptions of gold more frequent today. Everything was going perfectly. Gaster hoped it would remain that way for the rest of the evening.

 

Grillby watched, but didn’t comprehend. He watched the small goat monster walk down the aisle, tossing blue petals to either side. Grillby’s soul was pounding. It made him dizzy, mind swimming as he stared past the goat monster and look at the skeleton -  _ his  _ skeleton, his mind supplied - walking towards him with a bundle of blue flowers, a bigger goat monster leading him by the arm.

Grillby thought he might faint. There were so many emotions flowing through him. Hope, joy, nervousness, but especially love. He loved that skeleton. That skeleton that blushed violet. That mad scientist skeleton. That skeleton that drinks ketchup instead of wine, but will take coffee over anything anyday. That skeleton who loves puzzles and the occasional pun. That skeleton who speaks in a language - no, a  _ font _ , that skeleton had corrected - that only Grillby could understand. Wingdings. Wingdings Gaster! That skeleton was his own W. D. Gaster. His love, his soulmate.

Gaster was in front of him now, the bouquet of echo flowers still quietly repeating the wedding march although the piano had gone silent. The skeleton’s cheeks were violet, his eyes glowing with the same color. The sight of him made Grillby melt. The fire monster couldn’t, or more accurately, didn’t care to hear Asgore. He tuned out the king, staring deeply into the eyes of Wingdings Gaster. He was going to be with this monster for as long as he lived. This was his soulmate.

Grillby continued to stare at Gaster, flames burning a bright gold color. When it was time to read vows, they exchanged the classic lines, and Grillby hoped that Gaster was as equally distracted as he was. Both of them were stumbling over words and laughing, delirious from the happiness flowing through their bodies. Gaster had manifested two glowing hands to sign to the guests what he was saying, but did also say it aloud, just for Grillby’s ears. 

Gaster’s voice was Grillby’s and Grillby’s alone to hear. The sweet melody that contested with the siren songs of the mermaids of old, drawing Grillby in, captivating him, drowning him in adoration and awe. He’d wake up next to this voice for the rest of his days. Better yet, a part of himself lived within that voice. A little fleck of gold, exploring the sea of purple. Streaks of purple dashing through his own gold furnace inside his chest. They were with each other, always, and, despite always being warm due to his biological make up, he felt warmer still. Or, maybe he felt complete, whole, as if he’d been missing something his whole life and had never noticed until it was filled.

The ceremony ended with a cheer, with the fire monster’s lips pressed against the teeth of the skeleton, who did his best to kiss him back and pull him as close as he could. Grillby could feel Gaster’s soul move, hovering closer and closer. His own soul was itching for escape, to be in the hands of the monster who loved him more than anything else. 

“I love you, Wingdings Gaster.” Grillby whispered.

“I love you too, Grillby.” Gaster whispered in response. “Come on… the sooner the reception is over, the sooner the honeymoon can start.” Grillby grinned and nodded, letting his newly wedded husband lead him down the aisle and out the door.


End file.
